


Ferengi Love Slave

by cool_ha_ha, JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Ferengi, Holodecks/Holosuites, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Oo-mox, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Quark makes a holoprogram where the objective is to bed the Ferengi Starfleet captain. Nog has something to say about it.However, not all is as it seems.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ferengi Love Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-  
> Quark makes a new erotic holosuite program, Ferengi Love Slave, with the loose story of ‘taming’ a rogue ferengi starfleet captain and claiming her as your own, and it quickly becomes very popular.  
> Nog gets wind of it and is furious “Why’d you make a holoprogram based on ME?”  
> Quark “Well, it’s not. Firstly, she’s a female so how could it be you.  
> Nog “Are there ANY other Ferengi in starfleet? If my crew mates see this... I’ll be done for!”

Quark did his usual bit pottering about in the bar. Life is simple.... if boring. Since Odo left to join the link, Rom left to play Nagus and Nog ran away with Starfleet, Deep Space Nine feels... lonely.

“QUARK!”  
Quark knows that voice. He smiles and turns to see a familiar face scowling from the doorway. “Nog? What are you doing here?”  
Nog stormed toward him. “Are you trying to turn my crew against me?!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Nog slammed a data rod on the counter. Quark stared at it blankly. Nog was awaiting an answer. Quark didn’t have one.

“Ferengi love slave? Really?” Nog hisses at him.  
Quark was still lost. “What’s the problem?”  
“The problem, uncle, is that I command a ship of several hundred people, nearly all of which now associate me with THIS.”  
Quark smirked. “Why? Have you been inviting your cadets back to your quarters or something?”  
“NO! They’re playing an erotic program that stars a Ferengi captain, who you have to bed to win the game!”

Quark turned his attention back to reorganising glasses. “And what's that got to do with you?”  
Nog was ready to slam him. “I am the ONLY Ferengi in starfleet, and worse yet, I AM a captain.” Nog leaned right over the counter. “You’re literally capitalising off my life.”  
Quark scoffed. “No I’m not. For starters, the Ferengi in this program is a fe-male.”  
Nog follows Quark. “Gender swapping someone does not make them a brand new character.”  
“Sure it does. I can’t imagine half as many people would buy it if that were the case.”  
Nog sighs and continues to follow him as he absentmindedly wanders. “Urgh … Then why even make her a Ferengi?”  
Quark starts clearing a table. “I figured I’d get Ferengi on the market since your father decided to lift the ban on fe-males leaving Ferenginar, I supposed it’d only be a matter of time before starfleet sees a huge increase in Ferengi applications.”  
Nog froze in place for a second. “Wait? Are you expecting equality to replace the traditional Ferengi way of life? And you’re investing in it?!”

Quark noncommittally shrugged. “When life gives you ungaberries …” He carried the glasses back to the bar.  
Nog remembered why he was angry. “Hey! We’re not done here.” He chased him back to the bar.  
Quark stopped him. “Did it ever occur to you, that this might be a good thing?”  
Nog sneered. “No. Ferengi already have a shaky reputation. I could do without any more misinformation being spread about our people.”  
“Like what? That Ferengi have sex? I’m pretty sure they already knew that.” Quark went back to down playing the situation.

Nog growls at himself. There’s got to be a way to be a way to get this thing banned.  
Quark notices Nog is still stressed. “Look. Nog. Have you even played it?”  
“No.”  
Quark slides the data rod back in his direction. “Maybe you oughta see what it is you’re getting so worked up about?”  
Nog quietly grumbled to himself. Quark watched him think it over, careful not to put him off by pushing it.

“FINE. But I’m not playing to finish it.” Nog threatened him with the rod.  
Quark held his hands up. “By all means.”  
Nog kept Quarks eye contact as he walked backward and up toward the spiral staircase.  
Quark watched him go. “Heh. I’m already writing a sequel.” He grins to himself.

*

Nog enters the program. He takes a deep breath. “Computer. Begin program.”

The room changes. He’s on a very modern starship. The decor is sharp with dark highlights. The panels on the walls are clear and small. So many geometric shapes. Nog looks around. He’s in a cargo bay. Some higher ranking Bajoran woman spots him. “Hey! You think you’re a civilian or something?”  
Probably a rip off Kira, Nog thinks. “No, I’m an officer.”  
“Then pick up some slack would ya. Captain doesn’t take kindly to half assed tasks.” The woman turns back to the boxes she’s cataloguing and organising.  
Nog looks down to see a padd and his task explained on it.

By the looks of things, you’re a new transfer and you’re still figuring your place out. Currently, he’s back in engineering. 

He gets on with the job and starts talking to the Bajoran woman. “So .. this captain. What’s she like?”  
The woman shrugs. “Never met her, but considering how often I hear that battle station alarm, I got a good image in my head.”  
Nog frowns. “Battle stations huh? Guess she likes a fight.”  
She rolls her head. “Likes a fight? She goes lookin’ for it, I’m sure.”  
Nog hums. Not like a Ferengi to want trouble.

Nog catalogues the last of the boxes. It’s been nostalgic but tedious. He’s not sure how he used to spend hours doing this.  
“C’mon, break time, while we’ve got a chance.” The woman walks him out of the cargo bay.  
“I’m sorry. I never got your name.” Nog responds with.  
“Oh. I’m Afe. Broji Afe.”  
Nog holds his hand out. “I’m Nog.”  
She smiles and shakes it.

They eventually end up sat in the mess hall.  
She ordered and drank some kind of colourful liquid. Nog just sat with her and watched.  
“So you said the captain likes a fight?”  
She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “This ship is built to defend smaller ships and put up a fight in combat, but she treats it and its crew like some unstoppable force. I don't know what she’s trying to prove, but it keeps me up at night. I don’t wanna die under some Ferengi with a death wish.”  
Nog’s eyebrows raised. “Why is her being a Ferengi important?”  
Afe waved her glass to order a refill. “I couldn’t care less where’s from or what she looks like. Hell. I could be serving a Cardassian and I wouldn’t think twice as long as she put this crew's safety first.”

Some human ensign ran over with a bottle to refill the drink.  
Nog continued. “But you think she’s too reckless?”  
“Reckless? Pah! More like blood thirsty. I think she gets a buzz out of blowing up Romulans or something.”  
The waiter speaks up. “Oh, you’re talking about the captain?”  
Nog’s ears prick up. “Yeah. Have you met her?”  
“Oh. No, sorry. But if you wanted to talk to someone who does, you should talk to him.” The ensign points to another Human sat by himself.

The new man has 3 pips and a red uniform. The longer Nog looks at him, the more he looks like Riker. A well built man with a short beard and dark hair.  
“Is he the first officer by chance?” Nog looks disappointed.  
“Yeah. Do you know him?”  
Nog doesn’t know him, but Quark knows Riker .. maybe a little too well. Nog shudders.  
Afe waves it off. “You don’t need their approval, Nog. It's better if you just stay out of their way.”  
Nog stands. “I’d prefer to get on the high ranking officers' good side.”  
“If you say so.”

Nog makes his way over. The man looks up from his padd. Nog stands proudly to attention.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Hi. I don’t think we’ve formally met.” Nog offers his hand. “I’m Nog.”  
The man gives a half smile. “Very confident young man.” He shakes his hand.  
“I find it does more good than bad”  
The Riker rip off offers him a seat. Nog sits. “Do you see yourself on the bridge one day, Lieutenant?”  
“Most certainly. I mean, look at the captain.” Riker rip off squints at him. Nog continues. “She didn’t get where she is by cowering in a corner.”  
The officer turned to smiling. “I think I can give you a taste of what's to come, if you’re not busy?”  
“I’d be honored sir.”

It wasn’t long before Nog was between the turbo lift doors and the bridge of the very new, very flashy ship. All stations were fully manned. The mood was focused and disciplined. Nog almost wishes his team was as well trained as this, then remembers, this isn’t real. 

“Do you know what sect you wanna work in?”  
“My mentor worked in engineering, but I want to move to command at some point.” Nog said, still looking around.  
A new voice cut in. “Sounds familiar.”  
Nog quickly turned to a short Ferengi woman, all four pips displayed proudly and arms behind her back strolling towards him.

“Ah, Captain. This is Nog.” Fake Riker pushes him forward.  
The captain smiled. Nog was suddenly nervous. He remembers his first transfer from DS9 to a real ship, meeting his own captain for the first time.  
“He’s interested in rising up the ranks, aren’t you soldier.” Riker encourages him.  
“Ah. Yes. I thought I should meet my superiors face to face. See how it’s done.” Nog’s never been so unsure about the words coming out of his mouth.  
“At ease, lieutenant. This ship is a machine, and it needs us all to work as a team to keep her functioning at optimum efficiency. One weak link in the chain and the whole thing starts to fall apart.” She turns to continue her little analogy. “I can’t accept weak links, lieutenant. I don’t know how things were done where you’re from, but I assure you, I expect nothing but your cooperation in this team effort.”

Sounds like a Ferengi to me, Nog thinks. “Of course. What's the point in a crew that can’t follow orders.”  
“I hope you’ve enjoyed seeing the peak standard of this crew. I’m sure one day you’ll be right here with us.”  
Nog squints. Suddenly he’s not sure about this captain. Or maybe it’s because he’s run his own ship that seeing another captain running theirs conflicts with his values.  
“Tyker, escort him back down to engineering.” She orders.  
Tyker? Really?, Nog thinks.  
The man happily spins him back around.

Nog stands over a console in engineering. 

He just knows there’s something wrong here. There is no way Quark wrote a holoprogram with a strong independent woman as the main character. No, he’s going to sexualise her, or have you over take her, or she’s going to rob you blind. Maybe he needs to skip a few levels or something. No side quests, just get straight to the part where he gets to know the captain.

“Computer, how many levels before the playable character is alone with Captain?”  
The program freezes around him. “4 side quests. 2 achievements.”  
“Summarise plot for those levels.”  
“You make friends with Tyker, London and Frix through a traumatic experience. You impress the bridge with your efforts against a rogue dominion attack. You are invited for a meeting with the captain.”  
Nog taps. “Is that it?”  
“Repeat summary?”  
“No. No. Skip to the beginning of that scene.”

The room changes. He’s stood in the captain's ready room. The room is filled with memorabilia, photos, displays and such. Nog notices she has a Ferengi headdress on display. Maybe hers?  
“Computer. Continue program.”

The Ferengi woman begins talking. “Well, you’d best have a seat for today's efforts. I’m surprised you got us all out of that scrape in one piece.”  
Nog takes a seat. “You said you expect excellence. I hope I fulfilled that expectation.”  
She was silent and neutral for a moment. “You mentioned your personal goal of earning a promotion today.”  
“Yes Ma’am.”  
“Keep it up, Lieutenant. This ship needs fast thinkers like you. Dismissed.”

Nog frowned. “Captain, if I may be so bold, may I ask about the headdress?” He points to a glass cabinet.  
“Ah yes.” She stands. “You may not be aware of this, but only recently have my people abolished sex segregation.”  
Nog rolls his eyes. Quark’s really hamming it on here.  
She looks at it sadly. “It is a reminder -- that given a different timeline, I would have been nothing more than property, to be bought, sold and used. My purpose, my potential thrown to the wayside. My first headdress symbolises a future I never thought I’d have.”  
Nog watches her face. She’s going to cry.  
“It reminds me that we can determine our future and make the most of it while the opportunity stands before us.” She turns to face him. “Let no obstacle of oppression hold you back and work to better the future of others.”

Nog stands in astonishment. Quark can’t have written this on his own. “I had no idea.” He says solemnly.  
She takes a deep breath. “I believe all cultures can work hand in hand, find common ground or at least try to avoid each other peacefully.”  
Nog figured it out. “That's why you’re commanding a war ship. You’re trying to keep the Galaxy safe.”  
She takes her seat. “I know what the crew think, but I couldn’t care less, as long as the people we save enjoy those same freedoms we do. Am I right, Lieutenant?”  
Nog nods. “Very much so. Infact, so much so, I would love to hear more about it. I have questions. Unless, of course, you have more important matters to handle this evening.”  
She smiles back. “I would like that. My quarters perhaps?”  
“I’ll see you when the night shift takes over.”

Nog wandered back to engineering. Did he just score a date? Wait, wait, wait. This isn’t real. But it feels real. Just like how Vic’s felt real. Do I have a holoaddiction? He asks himself. NO, no. He’s just invested in the story. Why’s he even playing? Oh right. To find evidence that Quark’s either stolen his life story, or has some traditionalist Ferengi agenda hidden in here.

“Computer, skip to the next scene with the captain.”  
The scene changes.

He’s in another corridor. It’s late. He’s outside the captains room. He knocks.  
“Enter.”  
He steps inside. Her room is .. feminine. It’s very soft, very warm, very decorative. So many personal items perched around.  
“Taking in the scenery?” She says swaying toward him.  
“I love your collections.”  
She leads him further into the room. “Please don’t hesitate to ask about anything. It’s not often I get to share my stories.”

As they wander around the room, Nog spots a large familiar golden book. “Is that the rules of acquisition?”  
“It is. Are you familiar with them?”  
“All 285.”  
“Impressive.”  
“I try.”

She finally sits them on a large padded couch.  
He turns to face her properly. “May I ask why a female Ferengi in Starfleet would need the rules of acquisition?”  
“Who said I needed them?”  
He smiles. “You already memorised them.”  
She smiles. “Hit the nail on the head.”

That smile is killing him. She is very pretty. Of course she’s pretty. Quark made her.  
“You know, I’ve never met a Ferengi female.”  
“Well, that's to be expected. We don’t get out much.” She smiles at him.  
He laughs back. “You certainly made the most of your freedom.”  
“Of course. I’m a strong believer in rules 75 and 6.”

Nog recounts them. “Home is where the heart is …”  
“But the stars are made of latinum.”  
“And … Oh. Oh I’m sorry.”  
“Never let family stand in the way of opportunity.” She looks down at her hands.  
Nog understands. “Hey. If it’s any consolation, I like to think the people we hold dearest are our families. Maybe not by blood, but by the bonds we build and relationships we decide upon.” He touches her hand. She looks up at him. “This ship is your home and it's crew are your family. They turn to you for safety, for dependency, for council. Treat them well, and you’ll have a brand new family for life.”

She softens her look. “You have very soft hands.” She thumbs over his fingers.  
“I -- can’t imagine you let your guard down enough to accept regular company?”  
She scoffs quietly. “I can’t let my guard down or they’ll walk all over me.”  
“Oh show them some trust -- Hehe. This is embarrassing. I haven’t actually heard your name yet.”  
She laughs. “It’s Lep.”  
As in Pel backwards. Quark really can’t do names. “Nice to meet you, Lep.”  
She smiles. “And you Nog.”

Nog looked into her eyes. She stopped to stare back. He leaned forward. She leaned forward. No going back now. He closed his eyes and fell into a kiss. She kissed back. Nog can feel how nervous she is, solely because he is equally nervous.

They both pulled back and looked around awkwardly.  
“Urm, were there any stories you particularly wanted to share with me?” Nog broke the silence.  
“Oh .. well, urm. Since you’re asking.” She stood and walked him further back into the room. Nog was looking for whatever it was she was looking for.  
“Is that a Horga’hn?”  
She froze up. “I know how that sounds-”  
“Oh don’t. My uncle has one. And my dad. And my first officer. And my best friend. And-”  
She laughs. “But you don’t?”  
“Ur .. Never actually been. I assume that's why yours is a keepsake?”  
She smiles at it. “I was so well looked after there. My first recommended it as a vacation spot. All I wanted was to read my book.”  
Nog sank. Another rip. Picard this time. “Let me guess. You were whisked away on some convoluted adventure?”  
She laughed. “Almost. I decided not to get involved. I did the right thing in my opinion.” 

He sat on the bed and continued to look at it with her. “Would you recommend it to others?”  
She joined him. “I couldn’t recommend it enough. They really are there to serve. First time I’d ever had my ears touched.”  
Nog frowned. “Wait? They’re sensitive? On women? Females can experience oomox?”  
She frowned back. “Yes. Why wouldn’t they be?”  
Nog’s mind was just blown. “Well .. Women have them pierced and .. I’ve never seen -- Why did no one tell me?”  
“I can’t imagine you’d have much use for that kind of information.”  
Nog couldn’t stop looking at her ears. “Are they more sensitive because they’re smaller? Do earrings feel good? Is it sexual?”  
She looked as lost as he did. “Would you like to find out?”  
He nods. “Absolutely.”

She turns her back to him. She runs his hands from her shoulders, up the sides of her neck, taking the lobes of her ears between his finger and thumb and slowly continuing his path upward. She lets a hard sigh out. He makes circles with his thumbs. She tilts slightly.  
“You’re very good at that, aren’t you?”  
The circles get bigger. “You did complement my hands earlier.”  
She smiles and closes her eyes fully. He inches forward, sitting right against her back. She leans on him. He slides his fingers over the creases of her ear. She moans.  
“Oh, you like that?”  
“The inside is more sensitive.”  
He slowly circles his way in, getting gradually closer to the center. Her breathing hitches. Her back arches.

He cocks his head sideways and nuzzles her ear. The corresponding hand drifts down, over her shoulder, to her hip. She holds his hand on her side and digs herself in further to his embrace.  
“Does this excite you?” He whispers.  
“It’s been a while.”  
“We could go further. I’d look after you. I’d fulfil your needs.”  
She turns slightly to look at him. “It's not as straightforward as you think.”  
“Then walk me through it.” He kisses her head.

“If you’re so sure.” she lets his hand go.  
“I am.” His hand creeps down from her hip to her thigh and slides gently between her legs. There’s something hard poking back at him through her trousers.  
“Sorry about her.”  
“Her?” Nog thumbs over it. She grips the sheet and takes a deep breath. “No offence Lep, but the sooner I get this uniform off you, the better.”  
She shivered and put his free hand on her uniform zip.

He quickly got her top half undressed. She pulled her bottoms down while Nog peeled his uniform off.  
She sat up to kick her shoes off.  
“Wait. Are you wearing heels?”  
She recoiled. “Yes. 5ft doesn’t show much authority does it?”  
Nog’s only 5.2 without his shoes on. “I know the feeling.”

She waited in her underwear while Nog followed her lead and put himself in a similar position.  
“Starfleet briefs? Really?”  
Oh, she notices the underwear, but not the fact he’s a Ferengi? Nice work Quark. “They are surprisingly comfortable.”  
She giggles.  
“Get over here.” He pins her to the bed, still giggling. “You are beautiful.” He bows down to kiss her into the bed. Now he’s here, he can actually appreciate how soft this bed is. Why is it so fluffy? He feels like it’s going to swallow him. 

“Urm .. Lep. What's this thing digging into me?”  
She looks nervous all of a sudden. Scared even. “It's my urm .. well …” She gives up and just removes her pants.  
Nog frowns. It's just like his. Only difference is penis size. Hers was only shorter by about an inch.  
She sinks slightly. “Think of it like an enlarged cliterous.”  
“Lep. Can you fuck people with this?”  
“Lieutenant. Watch your mouth.”  
He looks her dead in the eyes. “Sorry Lep, but this is the only place my mouth is salty and I stand by that.”

She stayed quiet for a minute. “Yes. Yes I can penetrate.”  
Nog had a few ideas.  
She crossed her arms. “I’m still female, so don’t back out now because ‘it’s gay’. I’ve heard that one before.”  
Nog laughed “Oh that's not an issue. Most of my last partners have been men.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m not gay.”  
“I didn’t say that.”

Nog was still processing the penis between this woman’s legs. “Do all Ferengi women have this?”  
She nods.  
That would explain a lot. “And it feels good?” He strokes it.  
She bites her lip and nods more.  
“Do you get wet too?”  
He runs his fingers down into her folds. She grips the sheets and moans.  
“I can’t believe this. I’ve been bouncing between chicks and dudes, when Ferengi have both. I feel like I’ve been lied to.”  
She laughs, her blush really showing up. “From their point of view, you have a vagina.”

Nog ponders on that. “Oh my god, you’re right.”  
“No pressure Nog, but are we still …” She gives him a look.  
“OH! Right, yeah.” He sits up and removes his briefs. She sits up slightly to look at what he’s got. He holds her and snogs her back into the bed.

*

Quark’s thinking about closing up.

Nog comes trudging back down the stairs.  
“Nog. It’s been three hours. What the hell happened?”  
Nog slumps into a seat. “Just gimme a glass of water.”  
Quark complies.  
Nog picks it up and downs the whole thing.  
Quark watches in astonishment.

Nog puts the empty glass down and breaths.  
Quark waits.  
Nog looks up at him. “Why did no one tell me Ferengi chicks have dicks?”  
“You mean you didn’t know.”  
Nog’s mouth falls open. 

Quark smiled. “So which ending did you get?”  
“The computer said I’m only a third through the game.”  
Quark tipped his head back. “Ahh .. you’re playing that ending. Careful. Afe gets jealous.”  
“And that's another thing. Pick some original names, Quark.”  
“I didn’t use anyone’s real name.”  
“L E P ? As in Pel.”  
Quark stopped smiling.

Nog watched his face. “You’ve been thinking about her, haven’t you?”  
Quark struggles. “I - She... If things had been like they are now... With what your dad’s doing…”  
Nog nods along. “I get it.”  
“I don’t think you do. I nearly ruined that woman...Because I was scared it would impact me. Rom’s not scared. Leeta’s not scared. Pel wasn’t. You weren’t.” Quark sank. “And I’m getting left behind. But I forgot, There is no honor in poverty.”  
“A Ferengi without profit, is no Ferengi at all.”  
Quark nods.

Nog let him ruminate for a moment. “Well. Thank you for sharing your program.”  
Quark let a smile slip. “You should try different endings. Personally, I like the one where you rebel against starfleet’s authority.”  
“What happens?”  
“You’ll have to buy a copy.”  
Nog gives Quark a look.  
“Worth a shot. Thanks for your feedback.”  
“Sorry I assumed the worse.”  
Quark shrugged. “It was understandable.”

Nog stood to leave, but on his way out Quark spoke up again. “So did you let her fuck you or what?”  
Nog just sighed and kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
